


Un Regard Neuf

by Akahi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Calinotherapy, Life Debt, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akahi/pseuds/Akahi
Summary: Harry, à cause d’une dette de vie et d’un Dobby enthousiaste, obtient le don de voir la magie. Le jour où il voit une magie particulièrement néfaste s’enrouler autour d’un autre sorcier. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de le sauver. Sauf que ce sorcier se révèle être Barty Croupton Jr.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Harry Potter
Kudos: 23





	Un Regard Neuf

**Chapitre 1**

Quand Harry avait sauvé Dobby, il l’avait fait sans arrière-pensée. Tout ce qu’il avait vu c’était un être qui était maltraité comme lui l’avait été aux mains des Dursley. Il avait donc fait ce qu’il aurait aimé que quelqu’un fasse pour lui : Il l’avait libéré des mains de son bourreau. 

A part un sentiment de satisfaction profonde pour avoir fait ce qui lui semblait juste, Harry n’attendait rien de plus. Toutefois la Magie ne semblait pas être de son avis et avait mis entre Dobby et Harry, une Dette de Vie.

A ce que Harry avait compris grâce au discours de Dobby qui était venu à lui, les Dettes de Vie étaient des choses très sérieuses. Jamais elles ne pouvaient être totalement remboursé mais si l’endetté de cherchait pas à la rembourser elles devenaient très douloureuses magiquement. Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela voulait dire mais Dobby avait été clair, ce n’était pas une douleur physique ni une douleur psychique, c’était autre chose mais tout aussi désagréable.

Harry ne considérait pas avoir fait grand-chose. Il avait libéré Dobby comme ce qu’avait d’une certaine façon fait Hagrid. Il avait alors demandé à Harry s’il avait lui aussi contracté des Dettes de Vie sans s’en apercevoir. Dobby l’avait aussitôt rassuré. Un enfant ne pouvait pas contacter des Dettes de Vie d’un adulte. La Magie considérait qu’il était normal que les adultes protègent les enfants, cela valait aussi pour les personnes d’autorités. Par exemple, un auror ne pouvait pas récolter de Dette comme un guérisseur. Si un enfant sauvait un autre enfant la Dette de Vie n’était pas porté par l’enfant mais par la famille de ce dernier.

Ainsi, la famille Weasley et Granger lui devait une Dette. Au grand soulagement d’Harry, ce genre de Dette était assez faible. Elle n’était pas douloureuse et de demandait pas de remboursement. Harry en était heureux. Autant il aurait pu organiser quelques choses pour la famille Weasley, autant pour la famille Granger cela se compliquait. Il ne les connaissait pas et à part les parents d’Hermione les autres n’étaient même pas au courant de l’existence de la Magie. La seule chose que cela entraînait était que les membres adultes au moment de la contraction de la Dette ne pouvaient pas volontairement le blesser, le tuer ou le trahir et rien d’autre. Harry en était soulagé, les Weasley n’était pas obligé d’être gentil avec lui. Leurs gentillesses n’étaient pas entachées par une Dette.

Entre deux adultes la dette était bien plus forte. Elle demandait à être traité. L’endetté se devait de la rembourser. Toutefois, il était libre de le faire de la façon qu’il souhaitait. Il ne pouvait pas être obligé de faire quelques choses par le bénéficiaire. Une fois qu’il avait payé la Dette, il ne restait plus qu’un léger sentiment de servitude. Il ne pouvait pas blesser le bénéficiaire sans raison apparente. Toutefois si le bénéficiaire faisait un acte grave, il pourrait le tuer sans que la Magie ne le punisse.

Là où les choses devenaient dérangeantes c’était quand un adulte devait une Dette à un enfant. En effet, quand un enfant sauvait volontairement un adulte la Magie voyait cela comme un grand acte car c’est l’inverse qui aurait dû se produire. La Dette était donc très forte et plus l’enfant était jeune, plus la dette était forte. 

Heureusement toute Dette devait être le résultat d’un acte volontaire où le monde magique aurait eu un sacré problème pour être sauvé par un enfant d’un an. Malheureusement, Harry avait sauvé volontairement Dobby et Dobby était un adulte selon les normes de sa race.

Contrairement au Dette entre adulte, là, c’était le bénéficiaire qui choisissait comment la Dette était payer et même une fois qu’elle était remboursée la servitude restait. Dobby était obligé de respecter Harry et il ne pouvait pas le blesser, trahir ou tuer.

Harry s’était senti mal. Dobby l’avait rassuré en lui disant que c'était un honneur de servir le « Grand Harry Potter » mais qu’il pourrait le faire de façon moins visible si cela le dérangeait. Harry savait que Dobby ne pouvait pas comprendre son malaise. Cela n’avait rien à voir sur le fait que Dobby le serve. Il savait que cela rendait Dobby particulièrement joyeux mais il ne trouvait pas sain que Dobby soit obligé de le faire.

Sachant que Dobby ne pouvait pas comprendre la différence, il avait laissé tomber et il avait permis de rester à ses côtés. 

Après quelques semaines, juste après être revenue de chez les Dursleys, il avait entendu Dobby gémir de douleur. Il s’était aussitôt précipité vers lui en lui demandant ce qui n’allait pas. Dobby avait souri et lui avait dit que c’était la dette qui lui était douloureuse. Ne voulant pas que son ami souffre, Harry lui avait demandé de rembourser sa dette en améliorant ses yeux. 

Quand il avait fait cette demande, il pensait que Dobby ferait juste en sorte qu’il n'ait plus besoin de lunette mais il avait sous-estimé la puissance des Elfes de Maison. Bien que cela leurs étaient impossibles en temps normal, sous une dette leur puissance était décuplée. 

Non seulement sa vision était maintenant parfaite mais il pouvait maintenant voir la magie. Elle était partout dans toutes les formes de vie, dans la terre et dans l’air. Il avait fallu des semaines pour s’y habituer. Il avait pris de nombreuses fois le mur en l’admirant. Les Dursley croyaient d’ailleurs qu’il était devenu totalement fou quand il regardait des choses qui étaient pour eux invisibles un peu comme le ferait un chat.

Le reste des vacances chez les Dursleys se passa dans le calme, si on oublie le fait qu’il avait gonflé sa « tante » comme une montgolfière qu’il s’était enfui de chez lui, qu’il avait été rattrapé par le Ministre de la Magie lui-même et qu’on lui avait imposé de finir ses vacances dans l’allée qui était aux yeux de Harry la plus belle du monde.

.

**BCJrHP**

**.**

\- C’est quelle matière aujourd’hui ? demanda Florian Fortarôme en lui apportant sa glace préférée.

Harry lui montra son livre de potion en grimaçant. 

\- Potion… ce n’est pas une matière aussi horrible que cela. C’est un peu comme la cuisine sauf que cela sent bien plus mauvais. J’étais assez bon alors si tu as besoin d’aide n’hésite pas.

\- Merci ! Sourit Harry.

\- Allez courage. Lui dit Florian en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de repartir travailler. 

Plein de motivation Harry ouvrit son livre à la page maintenant maudit de la potion de Rattatinage. Il avait déjà commencé son écrit chez les Dursleys mais il n’arrivait toujours pas à expliquer pourquoi la potion sur des êtres vivants les rajeunissait alors que sur des objets elle les rétrécissait. Cela devait être dû à un des ingrédients mais il ne voyait pas du tout lequel. Il devait absolument le trouver. Admettre que l’on ne le savait pas et attendre la correction étaient tout à fait acceptable pour n’importe quelle matière autre que les potions. Le professeur Snape le détestait et il se ferait une joie de lui infliger un mois entier de détention pour travail bâclé si jamais il ne parvenait pas à trouver la réponse.

Bien que très motivé, Harry perdit rapidement sa concentration. Il se mit à admirer la magie autour de lui tout en grignotant sa plume au goût framboise. C’était magnifique. Hermione serait probablement jalouse s’il lui disait et elle lui crierait aussi dessus quand il ne pourrait pas lui décrire précisément ce qu’il voyait. C’était comme-ci une nouvelle palette de couleur lui était présenté. Ce n’était pas proche du bleu, du rouge ou du vert, c’était autre chose. Quelque chose de bien plus beau.

Harry recracha sa plume et regarda avec dégoût la masse qui remontait la rue. Elle était liée à deux sorciers. L’un d’eux était habillé d’une robe de sorcier stricte, qui était les costards de travail des sorciers. L’autre en revanche avait une robe en lin blanc basique. Ce dernier était légèrement transparent. Personne ne faisait attention à lui alors que l’homme strict se faisait saluer par plusieurs personnes. Harry prit du temps à réaliser que l’homme en blanc devait être invisible.

Plus les deux hommes avançaient, plus Harry avait du mal à garder son estomac en place. Quelle était cette horrible magie ? L’homme strict ne semblait pas avoir sa baguette en main. Le sortilège avait donc été utilisé depuis longtemps et vu comment il étouffait l’homme en blanc cela devait faire très longtemps.

Ce ne fut que quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur que Harry su ce que faisait le sortilège : il contrôlait l’esprit. Le regard de l’homme en lin était vide de toute forme de vie. Il semblait être un pantin.

C’était horrible ! L’homme était l’esclave de l’autre ! Il devait faire quelque chose ! Il devait libérer le sorcier. 

Abandonnant ses affaires, il les suivit en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à un moyen de le sauver. 

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de trouver une idée.

\- Dobby ! Appela Harry.

\- Que peut faire Dobby, Maître ? Demanda l’Elfe de Maison en apparaissant.

Harry s’accroupit et lui chuchota à l’oreille :

\- Tu vois l’homme en blanc qui suit l’homme en bleu ? Je veux que tu brises le sortilège qui l’enchante que tu le téléportes en sécurité dans ma chambre et que tu empêches l’homme en bleu de le retrouver. Tu peux faire tout cela ?

\- Bien sûr Maître !

Dobby se concentra et claqua des doigts. L’homme en lin disparu. L’homme strict sembla paniquer et s’agita dans tous les sens pour tenter de retrouver son esclave.

Harry sourit. Il remercia Dobby et se dépêcha de rentrer au Chaudron Baveur.

**.**

**BCJrHP**

**.**

Saluant à peine Tom, Harry monta les marches quatre à quatre et entra rapidement dans sa chambre. Là l’homme qu’il venait d’aider l’attendait. Il était debout au centre de la pièce, confus.

Harry prit le temps de le regarder. Sans le sortilège, il voyait plus clairement les autres couleurs. L’homme était blond, pâle et des taches de rousseur lui barrait le visage. Il était toujours légèrement transparent, signe qu’il était encore invisible.

\- Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ? demanda Harry en souriant.

Le regard brun se tourna vers lui. Ce fut malheureusement sa seule réaction.

\- Je m’appelle Harry Potter et vous ?

Un regard confus lui répondit. 

Harry soupira. Il semblait que le sortilège avait encore des conséquences. Bien que son emprise ait cessé il avait laissé des séquelles au pauvre homme. Harry espérait que cela n’était que temporaire. 

\- Vous devriez vous reposez cela ira peut-être mieux demain. Vous pouvez prendre le lit.

L’homme ne bougea toujours pas.

Harry s’avança doucement en regardant attentivement le visage du sorcier cherchant un signe de peur.

Il l’attrapa la main de l’homme et le tira doucement vers le lit faisant attention à ne pas enlever la cape d’invisibilité qu’il sentait sous sa main. Cela pourra toujours être utile si Tom montait à l'improviste. Il ne faudrait pas qu’il traite l’homme malade de pervers ou de fan fou en le voyant dans sa chambre. Il le retourna et le poussa pour l’asseoir sur le lit. C’est là, qu’il vit le tatouage sur le bras gauche de l’homme.

Harry le lâcha comme s’il venait d’être brûlé.

\- Mangemort, murmura-t-il

Le sorcier se gémit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. 


End file.
